


All they need

by Rose_Maryam



Series: Domesticity featuring Joe and Yuri [3]
Category: Megalo Box (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Joe, Boyfriends, Hair Pulling, M/M, Part 2, Smut, Top Yuri, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Maryam/pseuds/Rose_Maryam
Summary: Yuri takes Joe up on his previous offer. (Some more smut as per usual) This work is a gift to walke upon request for this pairing. Please enjoy :-)





	All they need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walke/gifts).



True to his word soon after their first time together Yuri took it upon himself to set the mood. Joe had just arrived home from the dojo setting his things on the counter before heaving his body onto the couch and curling into a ball on one side of it. Yuri who had returned home the hour previous had already laid out a bowl of Joe’s favorite soup and a bottle of cold beer. Presenting it to him, Yuri laid it on the coffee table before leaning in close to his face and planting a chaste kiss on his lips while Joe hummed his surprise. Yuri wrapped his fingers in his lover’s curled hair tugging it and eliciting a small moan. Pressing wet kisses down the nape of his neck then pulling them both from the couch. Joe wrapping his legs around the larger man and nestling his head onto his shoulder as Yuri carried them into the bedroom and gently laid him on the bed.

“You’re so strong my love, wanna use that to your advantage?” Joe asked, lust and longing in his eyes. Joe sat up snaking his hands under Yuri’s shirt, quickly removing it. Yuri did the same but took his time. He couldn’t believe Joe could look so cute, so small, and utterly vulnerable it didn’t exactly seem real, did he really deserve this after all he’d done? One concerned look from Joe puts all his doubts to rest, instead, he focused on the beautiful man before him smirking and clearly expecting a fight. “Oh, you have no idea what I’m going to do to you” Yuri whispered into Joe’s ear as he pinned his arms above his head causing an onslaught of desperate whimpers. Pulling his boxers down none too gently and wrapping his hands around Joe’s member slowly while the smaller man attempted to calm his breath. Closing his eyes and taking in the situation he only could have dreamed of being in. Yuri gave Joe another kiss before reaching to the side table to get the lube and condoms and handing Joe the bottle of lube. “I want you to open yourself up for me, love you think you can do that?” The smaller man took the bottle carefully in his hands and nodded. Joe scooted back on the bed arching his back and coated his fingers in a liberal amount of lube rubbing it so as to warm it and with practiced ease slipped one finger in. Stretching a bit before adding a second finger just as easily, once he felt comfortable a third was added and he began to twist them inside of him while looking into Yuri’s eyes. The sounds he made brought a flush of red to his cheeks and a familiar feeling pooling in his gut. The experience was double for Yuri who was now almost too impatient to have his lover.

“You think you’re ready now?” Yuri asked almost out of breath from just watching Joe experience such euphoria while thinking about him. “Are you already out of patience my love?“ Joe teased lifting his lips to his lover’s. After such a remark Yuri thought it best to deny Joe the touch he craved, bringing their lips close and then pulling his away. Joe let out a whine. “Hey, babe I didn’t mean to” He’s so cute when he thinks he’s in trouble Yuri thought “I know, just teasing you my dear” Yuri crooned, leaning forward once more- this time to plant kisses on the sensitive part of Joe’s neck. Having waited long enough Yuri opened the condom and pulled it on, then turned Joe to face him. Lining up with his entrance and, beginning to lose his patience, pushed in rather quickly sheathing half of his length before Joe reached out and grabbed Yuri's wrist."Are you ok Joe what's wrong?" Yuri was soon worried he had hurt his love and wasn't sure he could handle that “I’m ok really just-” Joe let in a shaky breath, shifting his hips “Sorry could you just maybe slow down a little bit?” Yuri noticed the short breaths his lover had been taking, seeming a bit uncomfortable because of Yuri’s size. Determined to make his boyfriend feel comfortable and thoroughly loved, Yuri abided by his request while gently rubbing circles on Joe’s thighs coaxing the muscles to relax. “You’re doing just fine Joe you don’t have to apologize.” Slowly resuming and pushing into the smaller man after Joe had relaxed around him.

As it happened Yuri was eight inches in length, Joe was, by comparison, a small man despite his efforts and it had been a while since he had had someone intimately like this. Though, being himself, he wouldn’t complain or make apparent his discomfort, especially not when this was something he had been fantasizing about for so long. Truth be told he was simply a bit out of practice but there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that this was the side preferred to be on. He was more in love with Yuri than any person he had been with before, he understood him, understood the passion he took in things. He didn’t think of him as less for enjoying their current situation and his part in it. Joe had admittedly thought about this day long before he had confessed his love. He imagined Yuri on top of him, steady muscles used for more than just fighting and he had been ashamed at first, but the more he knew Yuri, the more he understood that he had no reason to be ashamed.

After Joe had adjusted around Yuri he pushed his hips forward in want- much to the delight of the taller man who was close to doing the same."You look so good like that love, so tight for me " The praise went straight to Joe's lower half, the feeling from earlier thoroughly exacerbated by Yuri's ministrations. As Yuri rocked back and forth pulling out almost completely then slamming back in completely Joe couldn't control the obscene noises he made. Reaching to close the space between them pressing their chests together and once again joining lips before noticing the signs of an orgasm in the white-haired man currently wrecking into him. Yuri's hips began to stutter then finally pressing in hard against Joe's sore lower half. Yuri then, while in the midst of his own pleasure induced high, gripped Joe's length and stroked him to completion, which didn't take long seeing as Joe was already half-hard and hopelessly oversensitized. With a heavy sigh, Yuri lifted Joe off of him and reached over to grab the package of washcloths. Joe had begun to close his eyes already feeling the after-effects of his orgasm as he was cleaned off. He hummed with contentment as he was laid down on fresh sheets and handed a glass of water. Yuri was as considerate as ever even with his own needs to tend to, Joe wondered exactly how he did it. After all was taken care of, the bed was made full with two bodies once again pressed against each other.

The two boxers faced each other, unable to part themselves, held each other like it was the last time the would be able to. This right here, this warmth and Joe's coy smile and Yuri's loving touches were perfectly matched. They understood each other and were loved immensely, deeply and truly. There was nothing that could compare to this, as far as they were concerned they had all they needed.


End file.
